


Nice Moves Cas

by theimportanceofbeingvictoria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Ficlet, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimportanceofbeingvictoria/pseuds/theimportanceofbeingvictoria
Summary: Cas’ soda hit in the floor in messy puddle, Sprite fizzing out of the cup. He knew he’d have to clean the mess up later but that didn’t matter. That was nothing. Dean Winchester had just KISSED him.Or the one where nerdy, roller skate loving Castiel just can't understand why teen hottie Dean Winchester keeps staring at him.





	Nice Moves Cas

**Author's Note:**

> I started the year with a goal of writing 3 fics this year (more than I’ve ever done before) But 2017 was a dumpster fire of a year and somewhere along the way I self-edited my goal to JUST. WRITE. SOMETHING. Well in typical me fashion I am down to the wire again. This is probably by far my worst quality fic. But I’m happy I got something done. Cheers to 2018 everyone!

Cas’ soda hit in the floor in messy puddle, Sprite fizzing out of the cup. He knew he’d have to clean the mess up later but that didn’t matter. That was nothing. Dean Winchester had just KISSED him.

Dean had come right up to Cas, pushed him in a corner of the rink and kissed him. Dean kissed him messy and sloppy and good. So good that… well…. it’s hard to judge if you’ve never been kissed before. But when the kiss makes you so weak in the knees you almost lose your balance in your skates- that OBJECTIVELY has to be good right? Right?

It had gone so fast and so slow. One minute Cas had been on break, drinking a soda, and the next Dean had been in front of him with that ever-present cocky grin, pushing him in the corner all confident and smooth. The kiss probably lasted only a few seconds. It lasted an eternity. It couldn’t have been long. But Cas got lost in it. He was so dazed that when it ended all he could do was blink and stare as Dean ran his eyes up and down over Cas.

“Thanks Cas” he chuckled before cracking out finger guns and sauntering off.

“How did I get here?” Cas asked himself, replaying the memory and running his fingers over his tingly lips. “Wait. Were those fucking finger guns?”

~~~

Castiel loved everything about working at the Skate Rink. He loved the way whipping around the rink on his roller skates made him feel like he was flying. He liked giving private lessons and seeing the joy in his pupils’ eyes when they manage to do a spin, or even just stay up on their own one whole time around the rink. He loved the neon geometric patterns on the walls that made him feel like he was transported to another time, especially when he could convince his semi-alcoholic, completely apathetic boss Chuck to turn on the disco ball. He even loved when the rink was empty- when it was just him and his skates and the music.

But Castiel’s favorite part about working at the Skate Rink was the youth skate class. Castiel practically beamed on Saturday mornings when he taught the youth skate class, the rink filled with young kids, excited and scared to try something new. Of course Castiel loved getting young kids excited about roller skating- as it was, roller rinks were already losing popularity. So any new, young blood was vital to keeping his favorite pastime alive. But there was another reason he loved the youth skate class- it held sentimental value for Castiel, as that was where he had learned to roller skate 10 years ago.

Their parents had been divorcing and Gabe would try and get Cas and Anna out of the house for as long as possible any time he could. So he had signed them up for all sorts of nonsense- finger painting classes, juggling in the park, cake decorating (which was mostly for Gabe’s sake), all ages youth soccer (which had gone about as well as you’d expect for a 7 and 8 year old when competing in a league that went up to 14 years old), and of course the youth roller skate class. Of course there had been more serious stuff in there too- ASL classes, free museum tours if you got there right when it opened, and sometimes he even dragged them to Shabbat.

Anna loved it all. And excelled at it all. But the only thing Cas ever cared about was the skating. And it was all thanks to that youth skate class.

So, OF COURSE, youth skate was his favorite time to be at the rink. That was, of course, until Cas met Dean Winchester.

~~~  


Dean Winchester was the bane of Castiel’s existence. He came each week without fail to the youth skate with his kid brother Sammy.

It’s not that Dean did anything per se. In fact he sort of did the opposite. Dean would just sit inside the stands with his sunglasses on, looking unfairly attractive. Some weeks he’d be casually watching his brother skate. Others, he would perch quietly minding his own business reading a book, waiting for Sammy to finish. He never really interacted with anyone. And he never ever skated.

Okay sure sometimes Cas would casually notice him flirting with some girls at the rink, who were either waiting for their own siblings at the youth skate or waiting for the rink to turn back into open skate. But that had been at the beginning. Recently Dean had been keeping to himself, aside from his newest pastime: staring at Castiel as he guides his young ducklings around the rink.

Cas had never felt self-conscious about the weird moves he makes while teaching. Sure, the moves could be silly. But they were helpful in getting the kids’ attention. And they never laughed AT him. Just with him. So there was never a need to feel self-conscious about it. That is until now.

Now, every time he went over his “what not to do check-list” with his students he can’t help but be distracted by Dean’s reactions. His “Don’t hold onto the wall so tightly you smoosh your face onto the wall” demonstration was met with smirks. His “This is how you shouldn’t stop” maneuver was met with chuckles.

And it didn’t end there. Dean stared at Cas as he glided around the rink warming up before class. He stared at Cas when he made the kids stretch before class and winked when Cas joined them. He stared at Cas as he wiggled and danced with the kids in the rink calling out “Nice moves, Cas” as they glided on by him. In short- whatever Cas did, Dean stared and it was … embarrassing.

Cas was a nobody. And Dean Winchester was a somebody. Cas could just tell.

And when you were a nobody, attention from a somebody was never a good thing. It ended with you getting shoved in a locker, your house getting TP’d or your car getting covered in shaving cream.

~~~  


In the PDW era (Pre Dean Winchester era) the youth skate was a time where Cas could forget all his troubles, and just skate and enjoy teaching kids the joys of the roller rink. But with the advent of Dean Winchester, the youth skate became a time Castiel dreaded. It wasn’t so much the existence of Dean Winchester that was problematic. It was his continued physical presence. Sure Dean could exist, but did he have to do it at the Skate Rink? Dean Winchester was a teenage sex god, the walking embodiment of a wet dream here to torture Cas once a week for an hour and a half. And it was driving Cas to misery.

“What does he want from me?” Cas had thought to himself.

~~~  


Well Cas never would have dreamt Dean might want… that.

~~~  


Cas caught himself out of his daze and ran to catch up with Dean.

“Hey Winchester wait up!”

“Yeah Cas?” Dean replied all of his earlier confidence gone.

“Ummm” Cas fumbled. Catching up to Dean was really the only part of the plan he’d worked out yet.

“Anything I can help you with Cas?” Dean supplied, saving Cas from having to start the conversation.

“Sooo you kissed me.”

“Glad you noticed” Dean grinned, gaining some of his confidence back.

“What was that about?” Cas gritted out, irritation growing at Dean by the second.

“Well Cas, when two people like each other very much…”

“You like me?” Cas interrupted.

“Wasn’t that obvious?”

“So it wasn’t a joke?”

“Wasn’t that obvious?”

Cas stood there gob-smacked.

“I guess it wasn’t that obvious then. Why do you think I come to this godforsaken roller rink every week Cas?”

“You watch Sam”

"Yeah sure. To start. But after a few weeks I could tell he wasn’t gonna get into any trouble here. I could have dropped him off. Or made him come on his own. I came for Sam. But I kept coming back cuz of you Cas.”

“Because of me. The winking, the staring, the calling out from the stands… that was…”

“Because I like you. Sorry I guess I could have gone about it better. I just…. You’re so hot and nice. I mean… it’s not like we talk. But you’re always so nice to the kids, especially my brother. And you’re always so graceful on the rink. Even when you’re doin’ those silly moves. And there you were just sipping that soda with those kissable lips and I just… couldn’t take it anymore. I had to kiss you.”

Cas was once again shell-shocked. In all the universes, in all the timelines of the world he did not for one second think this would ever be happening. That the hot guy whose beautiful god-like presence alone was torture to him would actually LIKE him!

Cas shook his head out of his stupor. “And you just had to kiss me?”

Dean nodded.

“So you’ve been sitting there in those stands wanting to kiss me. And I’ve been skating in that rink wanting to kiss you. For MONTHS?”

Dean chuckled, letting out the nervous breath he’d been holding.

“Yeah Cas. I guess so.”

“Well then I think we better do something about that” Cas beamed, reaching for Dean’s collar.

~~~  


“Ahem!!”

“Ahem!!!!!!!” Sam tries again.

“Ahem! Deannnnnnnnnnn!”

Cas and Dean pull apart with a smack.

“What Sammy?”

“First off- it’s Sam. Secondly, you’ve been sucking face for twenty minutes. Youth skate has been over for thirty. It’s. Time. To. Go. I have homework” Sam grouses with a patented bitchface.

“I apologize on behalf of your brother and myself” Cas interjects. “We were… just finishing up” he finishes lamely.

Sam rolls his eyes.

Dean tosses Sam the keys. “I’ll meet you in the car.”

“Don’t take forever Dean. Homework remember?”

“I. Will. Meet. You. In. The. Car.”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m going. I’m going.”

“So…” Dean and Cas both start at the same time.

“I guess I gotta go now” Dean says.

“Yeah I guess so. See you next week?” Cas says hopefully, wishing this isn’t a one time thing.

“Well I was kinda hoping I could see you sooner. Maybe for a date? Like burgers? Or pizza?”

“Burgers make me very happy.”

“So it’s a date then!”

“Yeah it’s a date.”

Dean turns at the telltale sign of Sam’s impatience- honking from the Impala.

“Great. I’ll call you” Dean shouts as he runs out the door to the parking lot.

Cas just smiles.

~~~  


“Hey Chuck!” Cas calls to the audio-booth where Chuck was currently sleeping it off. “Can you play me something good and hit the lights please?”

The disco ball turns and George Harrison begins to blast through the speakers.

“I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you”

Cas moves to the music, flying around the rink.

“Hey Cas!”

“I thought you’d left Dean” Cas says as he comes up to the rink’s barrier, a little embarrassed at getting caught dancing.

“I did. But I realized I didn’t have your number. So here’s mine” Dean says, handing Cas a crumpled receipt with his number scrawled on the back.

“Oh I figured you had it from Sam’s skate forms.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“But thanks. It’s nice to have yours. Plus now I get to do this one more time” Cas smirks as he grabs Dean for one more kiss across the barrier.

“Awesome” Dean grins. “I’ll call you tonight. Now get back to dancin’. I knew you had some nice moves Cas.”

Cas playfully shoves him away. “Get outta here Winchester.”

Cas begins to dance once again, flying around the rink without a care in the world. Suddenly Saturday youth skate just got a whole lot more interesting.

“I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you”

**Author's Note:**

> In "researching" for this fic I accidentally looked up ICE skating tips instead of roller skating tips. BUT I think the motions in this video sort of work for roller skating anyway. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGw9nqJg34A
> 
> And sorry not sorry for the George Harrison nod. This song has been ON MY BRAIN recently. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZGYYDvZnpg


End file.
